Unexpected Love
by skullycandy12
Summary: Edward and Jacob fighting takes a turn for the worse when Edward seriously hurts Jacob and Jacob and end up imprinting on the leech.Pairing: Sam x Carlise , Emmett x James, Edward x Jacob, Edward x Bella


Title: Unexpected Love  
Pairing: Sam x Carlise , Emmett x James, Edward x Jacob, Edward x Bella  
Summery: Edward and Jacob fighting takes a turn for the worse when Edward seriously hurts Jacob and Jacob and end up imprinting on the leech.  
Warning: Alpha Sam, bottom Jacob, Carlise, and James, Original Characters. Also instead of killing James they imprison him in their basement.  
Author notes: First Twilight fanfiction

* * *

James clenches his eyes shut as the first rays of sunlight breech through the small window of the basement. His shoulder length blond hair was matted with blood and dirt and clung to his bare shoulders. ''They least could of left me with my fucking clothes.'' He thought as he watch his body begin to sparkle in the sunlight. His wrist was cuffed together leaving him dangling in mid air._  
_  
Emmett made his way down the spiral staircases of the basement holding a small glass of animal blood in his hand. Carefully he approached the hunter until he was standing no more than a couple feet away. ''Here.'' Emmett hissed as he shoved the glass toward the man lips.

''Fuck off!'' James scream. He could feel his stomach fill with venom at the wonderful smell of fresh blood. He wasn't stupid enough to believe it was human probable some small animal like a rabbit or deer.

Emmett blew out a soft breath before yanking the other man blond hair back. ''Let me the fuck go you son of a bitch.'' James yelled. Using this opportunity Emmett pours the blood down the man exposed throat.

James eyes rolled back as he felt the still warm blood on his tongue it wasn't as good as human but dame it will have to do until he got his strength back and broke free.

James eye were completely ink over as he glared at the large vampire in front of him who was sporting smirk a satisfied smirk. ''You know you brought this upon yourself right? We just wanted you to leave Bella alone.''

''You know what? I bet that bitch would have tasted great.'' Emmett grab the man throat and slam the smaller body against the grey back wall .Using his larger body he kept the man pressed against the wall with his fangs bearing at the other throat. James could feel vibration of Emmett warm breath against his neck as he waited for the fatal blow.

After a few tense second Emmett releases the man throat but doesn't let him go. Instead he look the man straight in the eyes and said,''Carlise made me promise not to kill you. He actually believes their something about you worth saving but you know what pissed me off again and I won't be so incline to listen.''

James fought back the growl in the back of his throat threatening to emerge. He didn't like to be manhandled by some prissy vampire especially naked and chained to the ceiling.

''Oh please if I wasn't chain to the ceiling you wouldn't be able to touch me.'' James glared at the board back of the taller vampire as he climb back of the spiral steps. When James heard the soft click of a door shutting above him then and only then did he acknowledge the small shiver arousing through his body.

* * *

"I couldn't see how no matter how hard I tried why such a sweet girl like Bella would ever fall in love with a monster like Edward. It's on par with women who fall in love and marry men in jail. I mean who dose that? I know crazy people." Jacob thought as he nervously taps his fingers on the coffee table next to him. Bella was upstairs with the leech sister getting ready so they could all go to the movie theater by all Jacob meant himself, Bella and Edward. It was like she acted that she didn't know they were sworn mortal enemies on purpose.

From the corner of his eyes Edward watch Jacob from his section of the couch. Like him he was stuck down here waiting on Bella. But unlike Jacob he had something to entertain himself. It was seem Jacob had no off switch when it came to talking. Well while the wolf hadn't verbally said anything his thought was a non stopping freight train. He was slowing starting to give him a headache. He could practical feel the pounding starting between his eyes.

"She almost ready you guy's,'' an overly cheerful voice squeak from the top of the Cullen stair before a patch of dark brunette hair came bouncing down their spiral stairs. Behind her was the less enthusiastic Bella who was quite literal trembling as she walked down the steps in a pair of high heels.

"I presented to you the new and improve Bella Swan.'' Alice exclaimed quite loudly as Bella came in front of her and gave Edward a small twirl. She was wearing plain black mini skirts with a white tee and brown jacket. Who knew something quite so simple could look that good on a person.

"You look absolutely beautiful Bella.'' Edward said as he took her hand and laid a small kiss on it. Bella turn and gave Jacob a small smile and said," Well what do you think Jake?''

Jacob heart was beating thousand times per minute and was pretty sure his face was flush bright pink. Never all his 15 year of life has he seen Bella dress this way. "You . . . . . look ummmmm . . . . . .amaz . . . . pretty flat chested and chicken leg!'' Jacob scream out hoping to cover up his embarrassment.

Bella blink a few times before she brust out laughing which cause her to grab Edward shoulder to keep herself upright. ''Y . . . yo . . you think so too huh?''Bella puff out as she gain control of herself.

''I mean I know Alice took all this time to fix me up but Edward you could of told me truth. I know I must look pretty weird in this get up.'' Bella  
said as she took Edward hand. Edward push his brows together which was a clear sign that he was confused. ''I thought women loved to be told they look good no matter what.'' Edward thought as they all walk out the door to his sliver Volo.

''What do you think your doing mutt? I don't want my leather seat smelling like wet dog.'' Edward said as Jacob grab the handler of the door. Jacob  
flip Edward off and slid into the back seat of the car making sure he slam the door close as hard as he could without actually breaking it.

A small victory smile graze Jacob lips as he watch Edward fuss over the treatment of his self proclaim baby.

* * *

Carlisle sighs, for the third time in less than twenty-three minutes he had taken Lou temperature again. The boy face was flush red and his breathing came more frantic by the minute but this was more out of embarrassment for his mom rants than an actual sickness."

I can't believe you don't know what wrong with my child! I knew we shouldn't have moved to this back water hick town. My son going to die because of incompetent doc-" "Beep . . . . Beep.... beeps." The thermometer flash red then yellow then green as it beep cutting off yet another rant by Mrs. Baker.

Not missing a beat Carlisle pluck the thermometer from the kid mouth and read it out loud. "Your son fine like I said the last six times, his temperature is right at the normal range it's 98.6 F. As I told you before a fever are not considered medically significant until body temperature is above 100.4 F.''

Don't tell me my child life isn't significant you bubbly blond headed dolt. Don't think I don't know your kind pretty boy. You probable flirt your way through medical school didn't ya.''

A nurse who was currently on her way to her lunch break had decide to intervene between the two knowing full well that Carlisle was to soft spoken to stand up for himself. "Mrs. Baker there is no need to insult Dr. Carlisle we assure you he is one of the finest doctor we have here. Now if you come this way I will help you fill out release forms.''

For a second Carlisle thought the woman was going to make another scene but instead she roughly dragged her son off the metal stool and storm out his office muttering something along the lines of wait to your father hears about this. Carlisle mouth a quick thank you to Lisa.

* * *

Sam growled as the nurse hook up the IV to his arm well tried to. The needle couldn't penetrate his outer skin due to his inner wolf rapid healing. It made his body tougher than a human. But the nurse kept rambling on about stranded protocol. ''Well this is weird. I believe this is first time in my 26 years as a nurse that the IV needle won't go in.'' A nurse who Sam later fine out name is Carey said as she she now roughly tried to stab the needle into his vein.

''Now if you could flex those pretty arm muscles for me again I'll try to find the vein once more." Carey said with as much leer in her voice as she could. Sam rolled his eyes and flex his arm muscles once again.

When the nurse still couldn't penetrate his skin she threw the used needle into the waste basket. ''Looks like am gonna have to page the next doctor on call.'' She mumble as she flip through his medical chart that was clip on the side of his bed.

She glance over the chart and ask if he was allergic to anything which he answer no to then place it back on the side of him. ''Well the next doctor on call will be in soon . Okay baby?"

''Who's the next doctor on call?'' Sam grumble. He wasn't stupid he knew that the leeches father work here and knew he wouldn't able to control himself .

''Ummmmm . . . . . that would be,Carey mental went over the time schedule of the doctor in her head, I think Carlise .'' She replied as she walk over the door completely missing fact that Sam almost snap the metal frame on his bed in half at the seer mention of the fang banger name.

* * *

**Author notes: The story is split up into three section. Emmett and James are back at the Cullens house. Edward,Bella,and Jacob are on there way to see a movie in town, and Sam and Carlise are at the hospital together. But this all takes place in the same day. Also I haven't decide if I want Bella and Edward to be together or just really good friends. If I make them lover then that might add some serious drama to my story. lol.  
**


End file.
